Soul Reaper Sonic
by KIRA VS L
Summary: Knowing he's not strong enough, Sonic takes the powers of a shinagami in order to protect his friends from the hollows. Can he do it, or even with the powers and a zanpakuto, can Sonic stop the rampage of them and save his town and friends from danger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_I can smell a strong and powerful spirit in this waste."_

Lurking in the dark parts of the woods stood a creature that was impossible to make out from the dark shadows covering the beast.

"_This one feels very delicious, even at this distance."_

The next morning, the blue speedy hedgehog, Sonic, got up from his bed and decided to take a quick morning run as he shoot right out the door and went down to Station Square. As he continued his run he saw multiply cop vehicle blocking the roads and noticing the numbers of cars trying to pass through, he seems to think something happened a while ago. Curious, Sonic sprinted and stopped on front of one of the police officers.

"What happened here, officer?"

"Sorry no one is allo-… Oh it's you Sonic. I almost didn't notice you."

"I highly doubt that no one will recognize me."

"Sorry, anyway Sonic we do need your help on this…"

The police officer explained the partial information that they were able to gather from some people that were there.

"We believe that this was an explosion… that someone sabotages this place but then when the smoke finally cleared we found this."

The officer pointed to the destruction that was caused and it surprised Sonic when he saw that the damaged looked like a large craw slashed the building.

"How is that possible, didn't anybody see anything like a creature?"

"No, in fact, they didn't even see anything, not even a plane heading towards it. For now, we the police have to consider this as sabotage, though our forces think that you and your friends can solve this better than we can."

"I'll try to…"

Sonic ran towards his best friend's hideout and explain to Tails the occurrence that happened.

"Do you have a thought on this, buddy?"

"No I don't… not until I go there myself and observe the image. Unfortunately, since this morning, my plane hasn't been working as fine as it used to. "

"Don't worry, I'll take you there myself."

Sonic then put Tails on his back and without another words spoken, he quickly dashed to the location. Sonic took Tails inside the building where the craws were made. Tails went up to the opening and started to examine it.

"So did you find anything?'

"It's going to take a few minutes before I can even come up with a theory. Sometime Sonic, you can always be too impatient, hehheh."

Sonic turned to the door way and he quickly notice something coming fast. With a quick reaction and speed, he was able to avoid it, but cost Tails being grabbed instead. It was a long hand and pretty large craws as well.

"Tails hold on buddy!"

Sonic ran to aid his friend, but he turned and notices a creature was charging at them. He got hit as that creature went towards Tails, as he still holds him tightly.

"Sonic, what's going on?"

"Don't you see it in front of you?"

"_No living being can see or hear me._"

"What?"

"_But yet you can, that must mean that you are the one I'm searching for."_

The creature was all dark like a shadow but except the face which was a weird skull figure. It looked at Tails with its red bloody eyes.

"_I can save you for dessert._"

It tossed Tails away and sends him to the wall. Tails fall unconscious right after.

"You hurt my friend; I'm not going to stand here after the stunt that you pulled! I am going to make you pay for hurting him!"

"_You'll taste delicious once I kill you._"

Both charged at each other, not holding back, as Sonic sprinted with a quick speed to make his punch affective. Before Sonic could make his hit, the creature started to fade and melt to the floor and disappear.

"Where did it…?"

The creature appeared again behind Sonic, drove its craws to him and tosses Sonic to the wall. And then at an instinct, it separated into two and in a second was evaporating in front of his eyes.

"Huh, what in the world just happened?"

Sonic looked at the figure that stood behind the creature. It was someone where a black robe and a sword on its hand. Wearing on hood over its head made it impossible to see the person's face.

"How are you?"

"One of them is finally gone, but there's still another."

The person then jumped out of the window and Sonic tried to follow him, but he was gone. He turned to Tails and lifts him up.

"Come on buddy lets take you to the hospital."

Sonic sprinted off to the hospital in a heart beat and was notifying that his friend had to stay in the hospital for at least a week before they can let him out.

"Tails"

He started to picture back the scene that happened when Tails was injured and then the guy's picture came into mind.

"Who was that guy? Whoever he was, I better find him and get some answers."

Then a loud noise was made from a distance and notice a building was cover in smoke and dust. Worried, Sonic race to that location and when he got there he notices Amy was on the floor unconscious. He ran towards her in an attempt to wake her back up.

"Amy! Amy, wake up! Come on Amy, please get up! Amy!"

Then a loud explosion came and caused him to react by ducking down. He looks up and notices another of those shadow creatures with skull mask again, but this one was way larger.

"Oh no, not another one!"

Then he notices that one falling to the floor and on the collision of Sonic and his stalker friend, Amy. He grabbed her and rolled away and towards safety. The creature landed and caused a strong sonic wave that made the two hedgehogs fly off somewhere else. Sonic desperately tries to get up and fight it but without resting from the last fight makes Sonic easy picking for the shadow creature.

"_Your spirit pressure… you're the one I came here for. And now that I found you, it's time for a feast!_"

The creature started to use its legs at fast speed and diving right at Sonic.

"No, I'm too injured to stop it, but I can at least…"

Sonic grabbed Amy and rolled her out of the way. Knowing that it is the only thing he can do, Sonic brass himself for what's coming.

"Found you"

Then a shadowy figure came in between them as the mysterious person from before stood there with his sword pierced through the monstrous creature. Sonic stood there surprised that at all the times he came to rescue people, now he was at need with help and that guy was the one who gave it to him.

"You, I need to talk to you!"

"Hmm, you can see me?"

"Of course I can!"

"And you can hear me… interesting"

The creature started to melt to the floor like the other one before and knowing this, Sonic awaits for when it'll come again.

"_Both of you taste delicious so I'll feast on you both!_"

"Wait it's coming from the same direction."

The guy pushed Sonic out of the way as the thing dove and only had a chance to bite on to the guy. Sonic looked as the man was starting to bleed from the shoulder area, luckily not biting in an internal organ.

"Looks like my time as a Shinagami is at its end."

He turned to Sonic as he stands there.

"You, what's your name, weakling?"

"S-Sonic the H-Hedgehog"

"Well Sonic, I have a question to ask of you. Do you want to protect the people in this area?"

"Yes I want to, more than anything."

Sonic started to picture as he was not able to stop from Tails getting injured and wasn't there to help Amy. He was starting to drop tears from his eyes.

"I-I want to protect everyone, all my friends!"

"Stop your crying and listen."

Then guy tossed his sword to the side of Sonic.

"If you really want to protect everyone, then take that sword and strike yourself in the heart. There maybe a chance that you'll die, but if you don't… then you'll be strong enough to protect all of them."

Sonic slowly started to pick it up but was nervous to do it. If it doesn't work then he'll die, but then he thought that if he can't protect the people he care for then there was no reason for him to live.

"Do it now!"

So he took the sword into striking mode and thrust the sword into his heart.

"Ah!"

The monster took its teeth out of the guy.

"This time I'll go for the head!"

"Without the sword I can't do much now."

Then all of a sudden he started to feel strange as the clothing turned white. And then he saw that the creature aside from him was starting to evaporate.

"No way, I try to give you half, but you took all of it, Sonic."

He saw Sonic was standing where it was wearing a black robe and holding a larger sword then the guy had before.

"I never thought that you'll be a Shinagami yourself."

"I don't care what you call me, all I know is that there's nothing I can't do now... I want to protect everyone... and now I can."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Days have past and along with all the questions that the blue hedgehog had as the mysterious person came to him. When he pulled down his hood, he turned out to be a hedgehog himself but was black with purple highlights on his spiky hair. His clothing turned to white when his powers were drained by Sonic. Right now he reveals his name as Dark.

"So this what ever they are, are here only to take and devourer the souls of people?"

"They're hollows and yep"

"And the only reason they attack my friends was to get close to me?"

"That may very be the case, but I'm not entirely sure on that."

"So why do they want me?"

Dark started to get off from his legs and looked out the window of Sonic's house.

"Don't get this the wrong way, but they're not really after you, but in fact, they want the spiritual energy the manifested when our powers united."

"So why did they wanted my powers when I was still normal?"

"Who knows, I may know some things about a hollow, but not all of it is clear. Though I may have a theory, what if they wanted your power and then to take my and fuse them well our energy was out to prevent the power from overflowing."

"What are you saying?'

"What I mean is that when you became a soul reaper yourself, the power grew more than they would have separately. (In fact you could even be as or even powerful then a commander.)"

They remain quiet for some time until the phone rang and Sonic answered it.

"Yes this is me… What? When? I'll be right there!"

Sonic hanged up the phone with no contents for aim as the phone slipped out and was dragged by a wire.

"We have to get to the hospital right away!"

"Fine… I'll meet you over there."

"Right"

Sonic dashed out of the house and towards the hospital.

"(Heh, I never thought he could be a fast one.)"

He clapped his hands together and formed into a shadow, and then speeded out, then arrived to the hospital in no time. The first place Sonic went was Tails' room. He was shocked to notice that Tails wasn't there. Dark barely arrived and a nurse explained that the kitsune was gone for only minutes but no one could find him. Sonic shivered in rage.

"Dark is there a chance that Tails was taken by one of those things."

"Hmm, it's not likely. If there was one, this hospital would have been a disaster. No, it's more likely that he went off on his own."

Dark turned to Sonic with a clueless face.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"Um… Who is Tails again?"

Sonic slapped his hand to his face with a feeling of embarrassment.

"Ugh, forget it."

"What?"

Sonic started to run off to the town's street in search for Tails well Dark was in the house searching thought Sonic's pictures.

"This one must be Tails. He's the only one that matches with his name. It makes perfect sense. (There's something strange about this one. I just can't put my finger on it.)"

Then Dark started to feel a weird presence around as his body and eyes shivering in terror.

"(No it couldn't be! If it really is… then I have to warn that hedgehog! I have to warn him before its too late!)"

He turned his head to the side and notices another presence there.

"You, I thought that this day would come but with no power it seems that I can't fight to well. It's been a long time, the reason I didn't notice you was because you were very young. But our leader prophesize your arrival and now that your in my presence, you won't take me down that easily."

Sonic started to run across the coast of Station Square still searching for Tails.

"Where could he be? (Wait could he be at his work shop?)"

Sonic raced to Tails' workshop in hopes of finding him. When he got there he found Tails on the floor with some blood covering him. Sonic went up to him and checked for any fatal wounds. Luckily for Sonic, there were minor wounds, though he was crying for his friend.

"Don't worry little buddy, I'm here for you. (I wonder if Dark can help heal him.)

Sonic carried Tails with his arms and dashed back to his place.

"Dark are you here?"

The house was dark but Sonic notices the place was filled with blood so he ran into the living room and saw Dark. He was covered in blood from his hair and three or four swords pierce through his body draining all the blood from his body. He's head was down but Sonic saw that his eyes were opened by a crack but he made no sudden movements. A tear went down Sonic's cheek.

"D-Dark… No!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As both his long time friend was out and his newest friend lays there with no life left, Sonic couldn't but help cry over the suffering both had and the guilt that he couldn't do anything about it.

"No I can't believe this… I don't know if I can take it all in."

Tails then started to moan a bit, not waking up, but still showing signs of life, unlike Dark. He continued to shed tear well holding Tails and trying to convince himself that everything was alright.

"Who am I kidding? Nothing is alright!"

He looked at Tails resting face as his tears hit the young kitsune's muzzle.

"At least your safe… no thanks to me"

He continued to sob until three crashes was made, one from both left and right sides of the wall and another at the ceiling. It were three largely size hollows in the pursuit of an attack.

"What? Not more of them… not now"

"_They all look delicious, but I'll grab the blue one._"

"_Heh, one of them is died and the other is weak, they're not tasty at all._"

"_Then we all will have to share him then, agree._"

"_Fine by me_"

"_Yes, yes_"

Sonic stared at the three hollows with anger and sadness as his eyes were on fire with rage and his outer eye was turning pink and tears still coming out.

"You…! You hollows did this to my friends…! You harmed Tails and Amy…! And you even killed Dark! I will not let you get away with this!"

A large aroma started to fill the air with the strong pressure heaving the air itself. The hollows felt this presence and started to feel terrified and more thrust for Sonic.

"_My, my, look how strong this one became and the tastier._"

"I'll take all of you out in one blow!"

The sword started to appear in his hands as more spiritual energy wrapped around it. Then without warning, all that power went away along with his sword and his cloak also turned white. Sonic turned from anger to surprise as he just felt unbelievable power suddenly fly away.

"Why? Huh? What just happen?"

________________________________________________________________________

Sonic and Dark were sitting on the floor well discussing the situation with Sonic's new powers.

"Unlike us soul reapers, you need to wait at least a week of rest before you can release your zanpakuto… earlier than that and your powers may go… poof."

"And why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"Because I love how people get to emotional… it just makes me laugh."

Sonic gets irritated as Dark rolls on the floor laughing.

________________________________________________________________________

"Oh that's right… and how dear him for laughing at me!"

"_All that delicious power went away, but since we're here let's just eat them all._"

Sonic turned to the hollows as they go for the pounce of him. Sonic felt too weak to get out of the way, all he could do with his last strength to push Tails to the wall. Sonic closed his eyes and smiled.

"Hmm (This reminds me of the time when Dark saved me and Tails from the first of those creatures and now we're in the same spot again. Somehow it's all ironic, but now… Dark's not around to help us anymore.)"

He kept his eyes closed for seconds and when nothing happened, he opened his eyes to see what the hollows were waiting for. He saw them turned away from them and facing a new hole in the wall. In the middle was someone in the same black cloak but wearing a mask. Then a number of people pop inside at quick speed, almost as fast as his speed and took out the hollows with swords of their own. In a matter of seconds, those the hollows were nothing more then dust in the air.

"What? (Who in the world are they?)"

"Is the place all cleared?"

"Yes ma'am. Ready for further orders"

"Good"

The one that Sonic saw first with the mask on came in and came up to Sonic.

"By any chances, do you happen to know Dark?"

Sonic did not say a word, he replied with a nod.

"Good, at least we're in the right track."

The person took off the mask and hood. She was an orange colored cat with a bit of dark brown on her fur. She has long purple ponytail hair wrapped in a butterfly clipping and purple eyes.

"Now if you would be kind enough to direct us to Dark, we can take our leave."

"There's no need to."

She turned to one of the people still in cloaks and then looks down at an angle and saw Dark on the floor with pierce swords in his stomach.

"You better explained what happened here!"

Sonic didn't say anything; he was in a state of depression. She carried him by the cloak with her fist and slaps him in the face with brute force that Sonic spilled out blood on impact.

"Answer me!"

Sonic still made no attempt to answer her. She then took a punch at his stomach and continued with multiply stomps on him with her black leather shoes.

"Stop their's no reason to-"

One of them tried to wake towards her and calm her down, but was stop when another of them put its arm in the way.

"Matt… If you want the same beating… then go right ahead."

That person dropped its arm but the other one did not attempt to go further. She continued for at least a minute before she carried him up again and presses him on the closes wall.

"I'm giving you an order, now I'll ask you again, what happened to Dark?"

"I-I don't know."

"You're a liar!"

She attempts to throw another punch, but then one of them jumped in and stopped the punch.

"You mustn't"

"Let go of me Tsubasa, or you get it two!"

"I cannot Commander Sara… I saw the last attack… you planned on killing him."

She dropped Sonic on the floor and Sonic couldn't help but shiver as he two was almost about to die twice in one day.

"I-I'm s-sorry… I don't know what happened to him."

She gave him a shrug and walk away.

"Tell me what your name is little fool?"

"S-Sonic the H-Hedgehog"

They stand in the same pose as Sara was frightening in her eyes.

"Well then Sonic, you have a lot of explaining to do."


End file.
